


Imagined Love

by Bmblby_4_Life



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Cheating, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bmblby_4_Life/pseuds/Bmblby_4_Life
Summary: Blake and Yang have been together for almost a month now. Things started off slow then slowly advanced to what they were comfortable with (which was not much). When seemingly out of no where Yang ends it with Blake. Thinking that was the extent of it Blake was sad but understanding, however not long after Blake would realize the situation. While over hearing a conversation about what Yang was planning to do that weekend (unbeknownst to them). Distraught Blake went to stop it but could not force her self to do it, because she had no way of knowing if they were serious without direct confrontation. Time to see where this goes.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This fic just uses the characters as a way to keep it anonymous and because rwby is awesome. This is my first one so some HELPFUL criticism would be much appreciated.

It was just another school trip, there was no reason to be freaking out so much. But, there was, this was the day, that after all of that contemplating and worrying, this was the day that I finally was going to Yang out. The day before the trip was when I had decided to confess my feelings about Yang… To her sister of course. I couldn't bring myself to tell Yang yet but, I also couldn't hold it in any more and needed someone to talk to about how I was feeling. Ruby and I have been friends since we were little, though we feel out of contact for a while, but before we did we didn't know each other that well. But. now that she has started coming back to school we have gotten to be better friends that we were before. Throughout the beginning of the year and the year previous me and Yang have gotten closer as friends also, but I've been wanting there to be more. And, with me unknowing Yang has been wanting that for a while as well.

After telling Ruby about my crush she decided to take it upon herself to make me confess my feelings to Yang and ask her out. This was a bigger task then she may have initially thought. Ruby thought that she could just give me a little pep talk and I wouldn't be afraid. However my fear about telling her goes beyond my regular anxiety over talking to her, the biggest problem was that I didn't even know if she was interested in women. She has never really been in a relationship of any kind before, though neither have I. That was the most reassuring thought throughout the whole process, was that neither of us had experience so there was less of a fear of doing something wrong because neither of us would have known if we did. What Ruby's plan was, was to keep on nagging me about talking to Yang the whole entire trip right in front of her. I can’t say it wasn't effective, it was unconventional though and scared  the hell out of me every time she did it.

Through the trip I had sat next to her the entire time and made sure that Ruby was close the whole time. Throughout the bus ride I was waiting for an opportunity where it was just us three, or even better just me and Yang. However, this opportunity never seemed to come and I was running out of time, so I decided to do it on the last stop we had before getting back to the school. Once the bus pulled up to the fast food restaurant my nerves were greater than I can ever remember in my life even looking back on it I haven't felt like that since. It felt like I was going to throw up, and like I couldn’t open up my mouth (which could have ended up bad). When I entered the restaurant I was calmed a little by the fact that the place was almost empty, so at least if I had a mental breakdown it wouldn't be in front of a bunch strangers, just a few strangers.

Going up to the counter to order was a bad decision, this was because the man at the register who was taking all of the students orders was Asian, and had a thick Chinese accent. Why was this was a problem because while standing in line to order I thought to calm my nerves I would make a joke about this by speaking in an Chinese accent and pretending to order. This seemed to have worked somewhat as the joke was rewarded with laughter and I felt calm enough to order. What I was not planning on doing was having the accent stuck in my head and ordering and saying my actual order in really broken engrish to this man. After the sentence left my mouth I realized my mistake, and that I would not be able to eat the food I had ordered, because I am positive that that man spit on it.

Though, I don't know if it would have been a smart idea to eat anyway. After waiting around awkwardly for Yang to get her food and sit somewhere, I seemed to be able to calm myself a bit, and that gave me time to think about what I was going to say. Unfortunately for me Yang decided to sit with Pyrrha, I've seen her around but I wasn’t sure if I was comfortable doing this in front of her. And, her being there wasn’t good for Yangs ability to answer either. Luckily Ruby saw this and sat down next to me to be my wing-man of sorts, and to help with Yangs own nervousness, or she could be there just for some form of moral support. It’s time.

 

“Hey, Yang!”

 

Dammit, my nerves had me so wired that I had not even intended to yell.

 

”Oh, hey Blake what’s the matter.”

 

There was a lot that was the matter with me at that moment so I don't know why  it surprised my when she noticed, especially after screaming at her.

 

”Nothing, just saying hey.”

 

What, just saying hey, thats all I could think of.

 

“Oh. Well hey.” was all Yang said. Can’t say I was expecting more, I mean what are you supposed to say to that to try to continue the conversation. Fortunately or unfortunately that was when Ruby decided to try to help.

 

“Hey Blake didn’t you have something to talk to Yang about.”

 

“Oh ya right,” it was now or, well probably not never but that’s what it felt like.

“Yang.”  

“What is it Blake.”

“I was wondering if you might think that you would ever consider the idea of maybe going out with me some time.”

 

“Oh…” Was all that Yang could say to that.

The look on her face showed that that's not what she had been expecting. Immediately her face turned bright red, and she wouldn’t make eye contact with anyone in the room, especially me.

“Ummmm, I don't know.” Wait, what that was what she decided to say to that. Although, thinking about it that would most likely have been my response. Wanting to get out of there as fast as I could all that  I could come up to do that with was.

 

“Well ya know, could you think about it.” Not having the faith in myself to not start hyperventilating I left without an answer.


	2. New Experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Yang figure out if Yang actually wants to go out with Yang. And, we see where things go between them and how they act around eachother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry. No good bits yet just more story and character building.

The bus ride back was a lot less awkward than I would have thought, though this may have been a result of my trying to avoid all contact with Yang. It was probably for the best as I didn't have anything that I felt I needed to or even wanted to say. So that's the way it was a two hour long ride in silence, sitting there thinking to myself how I could have said things differently.

 

The next days of school went without incident, in fact I didn't even talk to her at all. And, I was starting to get worried that she would not talk to me ever again. It's not like I didn't see her, our school is fairly small and I have almost every class with her. However, this did not mean that I had the courage to confront her about giving me an answer. So I wasn't, I needed someone to do that for me.

 

“Hey Ruby, whats up.” Hallelujah, the first person I saw was the best person for the job.

 

“Hey Blake, nothin much, you.” 

 

“Oh nothing, hey I was wondering if you could do me a favor?”

 

“Ya, sure what is it. It better not be talking to Yang for you.”

 

Shit. What am I supposed to do know. I cant ask her myself that would seem weird, if I do that she might not say yes. She might not even give me an answer.

 

“It was wasn’t it. I knew it! Come on Blake you need to grow a pair and just ask her, she won't mind if you do.”

 

Damn, can Ruby read my mind. Doesn't matter. Either way now I feel somewhat better about asking her. “Thanks you.”

 

“No problem Blake.”

 

____

 

Aha, there she is, it seem like when I want to talk to her she's always around other people either way I need to do this. Wait, do I need to do this now I could just keep on waiting and see if she will answer me eventually. No I need to do it now or she might not ever have the courage to answer me.

 

“Yang!”

 

“Um. Oh, hey Blake what’s goin on.”

 

“Doesn't matter. Yang I need an answer.”

 

“An answer? Oooh, umm could I have some more time to think.”

 

“No, sorry but I need an answer now.” What am I talking about I don't need an answer she can take her time. This pressure might be scaring her.

 

“Well… Are you sure you want to? It seemed like Ruby forced you into it.”

 

“She didnt force me into anything, the only reason why she was nagging me about it was so I wouldn’t pussy out and not ask you.”

 

“Oh, well… Um…” What the hell is taking so long. By now a crowd is starting to form and im getting more and more uncomfortable I can’t imagine what she’s feeling.

 

“Yes! Um I mean, ya I would like to.” Wow, I feel like I’m ten pounds lighter, and I didnt even realize I was holding my breath (how long was I doing that). The crowd was cheering and random people I don't even really know were congratulating me and giving my high fives. But, I didn't care didn’t even feel embarrassed. Because none of that mattered, all that did was that I had my Yang. And there wasn’t anything I would trade her for. However, now there was a new problem how does dating work.

 

____

 

The first week was awkward, we were still acting like just friends.  And, all of the people that we would hang around would be trying to pressure me to make moves on Yang and I could tell that she was very uncomfortable. What am I supposed to do, I don’t want to tell them to shut up or that might seem like I don't want to. Shit, this was harder than I was expecting It to be. In all of the movies and shows that you watch it seems like when you start dating everything changes and you get right into it. Though this didn't feel like that at all. It still felt the same to me and i'm sure it did to her. 

 

That's when I decided to develop a plan, I was going to hold her hand I was just going to do it before someone told me to. That way it would seem like I wanted to and wasn’t being pressured into it by anyone. I would do it at the highschool basketball game that was coming up. Perfect.

 

When I got into the door’s I could see her sitting at a table all by herself, this was working out better than I had planned. But, I had arrived with my family and needed to seem like I didn’t just come to see her because they were still somewhat unsupportive on my decision. So, I decided to walk with them into the gym and sit  with them for just a minute or two. And, as I was walking by Yand I held up a finger to say that I was coming back soon.

 

Well damn, that was a stupid idea. I should have just said “fuck you” to my parents and been done with it, but no I had to be polite and shit. By the time I had gotten back to Yang the whole table was full of people. Now how am I supposed to hold her hand before they say something. I can just feel it, there gonna say it the instant I sit down. Aha, I got it I’m just gonna do it all in one fluid motion. This is going to be hard she has her arms folded, so I’m gonna have to sneak my hand under her arm and grab her hand while im sitting down. That’s it, that will work out perfectly it foolproof.

 

Now, what in the hell would have made me think that that was a good idea. I think it fell apart at step one, first of all there was no room to sit down so I had to squeeze myself in there while trying to grab Yangs hand.  And, apparently I am a lot less coordinated with my hands then I thought I was because as I was reaching down instead of grabbing her hand I grabbed the worst possible thing that I could have. Yep, that’s right hadn’t even held hands yet and went straight for the boob. But still, that wasn’t the worst part about it, no the worst part was that everyone at the table had noticed. And ,just to make sure that I knew they noticed they all stopped talking and just stared at me. I’m fucked.

 

However, the situation turned out better that I thought. Because, apparently everyone else was just as embarrassed about it as we were, so everyone just pretend like nothing happened. Although if you were an onlooker you could have told, because Yangs face was redder than I would have thought it could get. And, I could feel my own face and knew it must have been just as red.

 

The rest of the game was nice though, we just sat there talking like we used to just this time we were making physical contact. It was nice, sweaty, but nice.

 

We went through the routine of holding hands everytime we were with each other. But, that didn't help the fact that we still were not hanging out at all with each other  outside of school at all. However, I had just the Idea to fix that.

 

____

 

“Please  Pyrrha, all you have to do is next time your hanging out with Yang invite me over.”

 

“But don't you think that that will seem a little weird, we never hang out or even really talk at all.”

 

“Come on just help me out. Just this once.”

 

“Eh, why not.”

 

“Oh thank you so much, you've done more than you know.”

 

Well with that little inconvenience out of the way.

 

This will be the first night that I get to hang out with Yang. The thing is that I have 20 minutes to get ready. Ok ok ok, there's nothing to worry about all I need to do is the important stuff. Ok, first take a shower, then fix hair, put deodorant on, and get clothed. Easy, well not so much. Well I mean I got it all done just not all the way done. But if there is one thing I cannot do its be late… Ah shit, why can’t I be late does being late by ten minutes really matter that much, eh too late now.

 

Getting into the car “Sup ma hoes!” oh hell I didn't expect Yang to be in the car. I’m pretty sure that she’s not ready to be called “ma hoe” in any context, she’s not one for vulgarity. Well that’s exactly how I wanted the night to start out, with her not wanting to talk to me. I get in the car and sit next to her (did I forget to put deodorant on). Half way through the drive i’ve had enough of the awkward silence.

 

“Hey Yang.”

 

“Hey Blake… You look nice.”

 

“Oh, you too, heh” What that's not funny why did I laugh.

 

“Thanks”

 

Well so much for getting rid of the awkwardness. That decided it no talking, I’m just going to sit here with Yang and enjoy myself and the closeness.


	3. The Night To Forget

The car ride wasn’t that bad on the grand scheme of things. There were a lot of worse fates than just, not talking. However, once we arrive at our destination I definitely did not feel any better. This was because I didn't realize who’s house we were going to.

 

“Hey Weiss what’s goin on.” Shit, shit, shit, why of all places to go for our first time hanging out did we have to go to this pricks place.

 

“Blake, the hell you doin here. I don't think I said you could come… JK. Anyway how's it goin hoe.”

 

Yep just how I remember, ehh I still love her anyway. “Its goin good, how’ve you been lately.”

 

“You know lots of fuckin.” Ya, still as cocky as ever.

 

“Well I just came to hang out with Yang.”

 

“Oh ya, that right. I heard you guys got together but I didn't know if you finally grew a pair and asked her, or if people were just spreading rumors.”

 

“Ha, it did take some convincing but I did end up asking her.” I said in a bit of a cocky tone of my own.

 

“Well come on in guys, make yourself comfortable have some drinks, relax.” Weiss said with a smile creeping onto her face.

 

Thankfully the only “drinks” that I could see was just soda, that meant that this evening was going to go a lot better then it would have with more questionable concoctions. Now, Weiss’s dad was never home, always away on business trips, so as a result the house was a bit of a mess. (The more appropriate term would be shit show). So the only places to sit down were either a pile of not so clean blankets or part of a dilapidated couch, seeing as how I wasn't in the mood for contracting some sort of disease I directed Yang and myself over to the couch. 

Most of the night went off without a hitch, nothing more than the occasional uncomfortable moment when someone would make a untasteful gay joke. All in all it was just a bunch of friends hanging out and having some laughs, even if Yang didn’t seem comfortable and mostly kept her head down with her attention glued to her phone. Even she would laugh at some of the stories and jokes being tossed around. She was still so beautiful though and I spent most of my time trying to not make it seem like I was staring at her. It wasn’t until later that things got more interesting, this was when the real drinks were being pulled out.

 

“WHO’S READY TO GET FUCKED UP!” Weiss said shouting from the top of her lungs.

 

Cheers came up from the group of people.

 

“Hell ya”

 

“Bout time”

 

“Wait, you guys aren’t already drunk” Said, a bit to woozy Nora.

 

The rest of the night is mostly a blur but from the stories that i've heard it would have been best if everyone forgot what happened. Some of the thing that were happening where  Ren and Nora doing it in the middle of the living room (nothing surprising there). The main reason why it would have been good to forget for everyone, or good for me to remember was this was the night that I had my first kiss, it was also Yangs as well. The story goes. It was in the middle of Ren and Nora’s “show” that Weiss said she wanted to seem some more action and wanted me and Yang to makeout. And, drunk me seeing this as a good reason to do so hopped on top of the very flustered and very imberesd Yang, and started goin to town on her lips. I don’t know how I knew what to do, must have seen it on some of the more private movies that I watch but, from Weiss’s account it seemed like I was a pro.

 

All of that is good and fine, it just made the next day at school feel like the longest day, and by noon everyone knew what happened that night. The curse of living in a small town. But what made it worse was apparently all of what happened was too much for Yang and she said that she wasn’t sure if she wanted to see me anymore. After this I thought that things couldn’t get any worse for me, but now looking back I wish that that was as bad as it had gotten, I would take that small heartbreak compared at what was in store for me.

 

It was friday of that next week, and during the last hour of the day I overheard a conversation that I only thought possible in my worst dreams.

 

“Yang, you want to do what we talked about.” I heard Ren whispering quietly.

 

“I don't know, I don't know if I should.” she said in a soft and somber voice.

 

“It’s not that big of a deal what does losing your virginity even matter.” Jaune said from the other side of Yang.

 

“Ya, everyone does it, so what's the hold up.” Ren said egging her on more.

 

At this point I was ready to lose it and start beating the shit outta some hoes, or break down into tears and never move again. If only I would have stopped it their.

 

“Ok, I will do it.” Yang said not even looking up from her book.

 

“Ok so here's what you need to do, just go into Weiss’s house and sit down to watch the movie and let her take care of the rest.” Ren said with a smile on his face.

 

“Fine.” Was all Yang said in response.

 

I had to get out of here otherwise I might end up killing someone and i'm not sure if it won't be myself. But if I left now then they would know I heard them talking (in high in sight that would have been a great idea). All I could do though was sit there slowly freaking out on the inside at what was even going on. 

 

*DING* *DING*

 

Oh thank God that school is finally out, time to go home and hope that what I had just heard isn’t true, right it can't be true. So I went outside to wait for the bus. While waiting I saw the last person that I wanted to see.

 

“Hey Blake, see you next week.” Weiss said not even missing a beat.

 

I couldn’t even work up a response all I could do was sit there fuming with hatred at how she had the gall to even talk to me. And, as she walked off the moment that I would regret for the rest of my life passed buy me. I just let her leave, I wanted more than anything to go and punch her in the back of her stupid head as hard as I could and pound her face till I passed out from exhaustion but I couldn’t make myself do it, so I just sat there in sorrow as the worst two days of my life were approaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for the Insane wait, had a lot of personal stuff going on. Next chapter though will be from the perspective of Weiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was very short just wanted to get an intro established and to see if there is anything i need to change and how well people respond to it.


End file.
